The secret
by tosha9892
Summary: Kagome and Iuyasha have been together for 2 years now. They haven’t gotten into any fights, but that will surely change today. Kagome had a secret she didn’t want to tell Inuyasha.
1. The Revealing

The Secret

Kagome and Iuyasha have been together for 2 years now. They haven't gotten into any fights, but that will surely change today. Kagome had a secret she didn't want to tell Inuyasha.

Kagome was sitting at lunch with her best friend Sango. Sango glanced up at her a couple of times. _**She has been acting like this all day now**_Sango thought.

"Kagome is everything alright?" she had concern in her voice.

"Yeah...Yeah...Everything's...um...Fine." Kagome faked smiled at Sango

Sango smiled back and waved the waitress down. She got the check and paid for it. They drove to Kagome's house in silence. Sango pulled up to her house and shut the car off. She looked at Kagome.

"Kagome tell me now! What is going on? You haven't been yourself today." She wore a frown.

Kagome looked at her concern friend. They have been friends since kindergarten, when Sango beat up this kid for picking on her. She looked down and started to fiddle with her fingers.

"We've been friends for what since kindergarten and we are now seniors. We have never kept anything from each other.' She paused for a bit and glanced at her.

Sango looked at her. "Yes that's true. Where are you heading with this?"

"Well, this morning I woke up and I felt a little nausea again." She kept fiddling with her fingers. "So I took a test."

"You mean that test?" Kagome nodded "well what did it say?" Sangos eyes were wide now.

She picked up Sango's hands and looked into her eyes. "It said I was. I'm pregnant Sango."

Sango just looked at her. Her jaw almost fell to the floorboard.

"So…so...you and Inuyasha are going to be parents?"

Kagome nodded.

She glanced up at Sango tears in her eyes. She wrapped her in a hug.

"I don't want to lose him Sango. I don't. I want him to stay. I'm afraid if he found out then he won't stay. That he will leave."

Sango comfort her friend by rubbing her back

"There there. He wont leave you he loves you." Sango pulled away form the hug and smiled at her

Kagome wiped her tears away. "I hope your right. I plan on telling him at dinner tonight for or 2 years anniversary."

Sango looked at her and smiled

"That would be great! Inuyasha would love it! You go in and get ready tiger!"

Sango smiled and nearly pushed her out the door. Kagome looked back and saw her waving. She waved back as Sango speed down the road. _**That's Sango for you always ready to get stuff down.**_ She giggled at her thought.

She sighed and headed towards the door. She opened the door and stepped in. she didn't say hi to her parents she had to get ready. Even if she had time she was afraid that they would find out and more drama would start

"That's the last thing I need right now is drama" she murmured as she shut her door to get ready for the big date.


	2. The Date

Sorry it took so long. I couldn't think of anything to write! Hehe I hope yall enjoy!!

Kagome heard a knock on the door. She finished her make-up. She looked at herself in her mirror and nodded.

"Lets hope this goes smoothly." She said as she closed her door.

She stepped down the first step and saw Inuyasha there. He was smiling. Her heart nearly sank. She smiled back and ran down to hug him.

He pulled away from the hug and looked her up and down" Don't you look lovely." He peaked her on the check. She smiled as they walked to his car. He opened the door for her and she got in.

The whole time she was fiddling with her fingers._** Ok Kagome. Keep control. Don't let him know that something's wrong. Well nothing is wrong so stop acting like this. **_She shocks the thought away as they raced to the restaurant.

To her surprised Miroku and Sango were there. Sango was laughing when she spotted them and waved them down. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and walked towards them.

"Hey girl I bet you're as surprised as I was. Miroku told me when I got home." Sango couldn't get the smile away.

"Yes I am. I wonder what's up their sleeve." The two girls giggled.

Inuyasha put his hand around Kagome as Miroku was telling them I joke. Kagome didn't get it but just laughed. She glanced up at Inuyasha a couple of times. He caught her and looked at her.

"Kagome is everything alright?" He asked the second time he caught her frowning.

She smiled and waved her hands in front of her. "Yeah everything's fine really."

Sango looked up from her soup and gave Kagome a 'tell him' stare. Kagome sighed and looked back up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I lied. There is something wrong." He was just about to take a bit of his burger. He put it down and looked at her

"Yes Kagome what is it?"

"Well. You know how I've been telling you I've been feeling Nauseas." She tired to stop herself from crying. She looked at Sango. Sango smiled at her reassuring her to go on.

"I took a pregnancy test today, and we are going to be parents." When she saw the sadness in his eyes she looked away.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." The tears came all at once.

Inuyasha face still looked confused. He looked over at Miroku. His mouth was still opened. Miroku looked away. _**Don't look at me kid you're the one that go yourself into this.**_ Miroku smiled down at Sango. Sango kept her eyes on Kagome. Kagome couldn't stop crying.

"I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have told you. I knew you wouldn't want to be there." She started to scream.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Who in the hell said I didn't want to be there?"

Everyone fell silent. Even the restaurant was silent. Everyone was looking at them. Sango and Miroku just sat there staring.

Ok guy's thanks for the reviews! I hope to see more! I now it probably didn't end well. I'm sorry, I'm really good with leaving people hanging. So I shall find a way to write the 3rd chapter! I hope yall read!!


	3. First Fight

Guys I'm sorry it took so long. I wasn't home this weekend so I didn't have time to write it…but maybe I will finish the story this week! So enjoy

Kagome just sat there. She was flaming mad at this time. She glanced around. She groaned and walked out. Sano looked at her then at Miroku. He nodded and she followed her.

"Kagome stop!" she shouted over the Tokyo traffic. "What do you think your doing just running out there like that?"

Kagome stopped by now and she looked at Sango tears in her eyes. She looked behind Sango and saw Inuyasha there. She gave him a stare.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha gently pushed Sango out the way.

"Like I said you don't want to be the baby's father! I can tell from the look in your eyes damn it!" She was shouting now!

Inuyasha looked like he was going to burst but he kept cool. He started to laugh.

They all looked at him. Miroku started to laugh too.

"Kagome, Kagome you silly little girl." Inuyasha walked up to her and hugged her. Kagome stood there eyes wide.

"But it looked like you were mad. And I got made because you were always talking about having a kid." Kagome hugged back and cried.

Inuyasha smiled and stroked her hair. He looked at her and wiped her tears. She smiled and kissed him. Not like any kiss she has given him. No this was different. She kissed him with spark and passion all in one.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like this for a moment. Miroku bent down and kissed Sango pulling her up. They were interrupted by the some people clearing their throats.

Inuyasha pulled away but kissed her one last time. "Hun I'm really happy, but what will your parents say? Or have you already told them?"

Kagome shock her head. "No I haven't I thought maybe we could do that together." She smiled up at him.

Inuyasha smiled back and rubbed her stomach. She giggled and picked his hands up and kissed them "I love you Inuyasha and always will."

"I love you too Kagome." They kissed again.

Sango whistled down a taxi and they road to Kagome's house. Sango was sleeping over. Now they had something to look forward to tonight. The big sleep over. Kagome giggled thinking about it.

They made it to the house and they said there farewells. Inuyasha and Kagome stood by the taxi. Inuyasha holding Kagome tight close to him.

"Kagome no madder what we are going to be happy and have this baby." He whispered in her ear and kissed her check. "I'll see you tomorrow my love."

Sango and Kagome went inside the house arm in arm smiling.

YAY!! THE NEXY CHAPTER SHALL BE FUN! Well I shall try to make it fun. After all it is a teenagers sleepover right? I wonder if they will have some uninvited guest ;


	4. Sleepover

Kagome laughed as Sango pranced around her room acting like Miroku. Sango was really good at doing impressions, especially Miroku.

"Oh look at me. I think I'm the sexiest person around." Sango started shaking her ass around. "I don't care what Sango says I'm going to ask every girl I see if she wants to have sex with me."

Kagome nearly feel off her bed. She looked up at Sango wiping a tear away.

"Wow Sango your good. If you had short hair and dressed in guys clothes I wouldn't be able to tell you and Miroku apart." She smiled and jumped up.

Sango went to her and grabbed her hand to her make-up table. She sat her down and started to fix her hair.

"Kagome we need to dress you all up." Kagome stuck her tongue out and made a gagging sound. "Aw it isn't that bad. Look at me I look fabulous."

Kagome laughed and looked at Sango. She did look great. She always did. Kagome was always jealous of Sango. She sighed.

"Now let see, pink eye shadow?" She held it up and Kagome shrugged. If she said no, she knew Sango was still going to put it on her.

"Ok pink it is." She smiled and turned Kagome around and made her over.

All the while she was thinking about tomorrow. Of her parents would get mad or not. She shocks her head. _**I have to stop thinking about that. I'm here to have fun with my best friend.**_

"Ok all done. You look sexy." Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look half bad. She actually liked it for once. She hugged Sango tight. Sango giggled and hugged her back.

All of a sudden they hear a knock on the door. They both look at each other. "Kagome honey it's for you!"

Kagome walked downstairs with Sango close behind. _**I hope it isn't Inuyasha. She shouldn't be here till tomorrow. **_

What she saw wasn't what she expected. She stopped at the end of the stairs. Sango looked at her weird then at the figure standing in front of her.

Sango gasped "Kikyo its you!" Kikyo stood there with an unpleasant look on her face. Kagome jaw clinched together.

"Hi Kagome and Sango." She smiled. Sango pushed Kagome forward and she moved.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome managed to growl out. Sango stood beside her holding her hand.

You see Kikyo is Inuyasha's ex. She is now dating Naraku. Her and Inuyasha had a great relationship until Kagome came in and ruined it, Kikyo says. Kagome didn't know why she was here. Of course she knows. She knows that's she still likes Inuyasha and wants to steal him from her.

She walked up to Kagome and gave her a friendly hug. "I heard congrats."

Kagome looked and saw her mom still standing there. _**Oh shit.**_ She thought. _**She better not say it. Mom doesn't know yet.**_ She pleaded for Kikyo to stop, but she was amused with this.

"You know what I'm talking about." Her expression changed. She looked pissed. "Inuyasha got you knocked up."

Kagome gave her the "you bitch" look. She glanced over at her mom. Her mom didn't know what to think. She looked at Sango. She looked like she was ready to attack.

Kikyo wore a grin on her face. Kagome couldn't help it no more. Kagome slapped Kikyo so hard her hand imprinted on her check.

Kagome's mom feel to the floor shacking her head. "This can't be true. She has to be lying." She chanted over and over again.

Kagome couldn't take it no more. She was so stressed out she started to feel dizzy. Her eyes rolled back. She started to fall to the floor. She didn't hear a thud. She looked up and saw she was in Inuyasha's arm.

"In…Inuyasha." she faintly whispered. She cupped her hand to his check and went limped in his arms.

I hoped yall like it! I tired so hard to think of what to put down. I couldn't think of what they would do at a sleep over. Hehe I 'm not really into those kind of things. But I hope yall liked it!


	5. 2 Kagomes?

Sorry it took so long. I'm grounded so it might take some time bare with ok?

Kagome woke up in a hospital bed the next morning. She looked at the man sleeping in the chair next to her. She smiled. She shook him.

"Inuyasha, wake up dear." He squinted his eyes to adjust and smiled at her.

"I wasn't asleep I swear." He smiles lightly, rubbing his eyes.

Kagome laughs"Sure you weren't but its ok. You're only human, well half at least."

Inuyasha chuckled and planned one on her. She kissed him back but with more passion. They got interrupted with a couch and looked at the door.

"Um…hi mom. Hi dad." Kagome smiled and waved with over. Her mom was still in aw. Her dad just scroll at inuyasha. He just brushed it off.

"We were going to tell you honest Mrs. H." Inuyasha smiled trying to calm the air. Kagome squeezed his hand. Kagome's dad didn't take his eyes off him.

"Kagome you know what you did. You ruined your life Hun. You decided to have a baby at 17."

"MOM I'M 18!" Kagome shouted. She couldn't contain it anymore. All her anger and hatred just spilled out

"I'm not your little perfect princess. I'm Kagome me! Everything that I've told you since I was 16 has been a lie! I've always wanted to make you happy! But now I see how yall really are!" her face was red.

Inuyasha started to stroke her to calm her down but it didn't work at all. Sango and Miroku were standing right outside the door.

"And for once I hate that yall DISAPROVE of Inuyasha before you even met him! He's a nice sweet boy and he'll be here for OUR child that WE are having! And I don't really give a damn what yall say!"

She paused to breath.

She looked around the room and started again.

"And Sango and Miroku they are the best friends a girl could ask for! They've always been there unlike you!" she pointed to her mom

"But we weren't going to say.."

Kagome interrupted her" Well I knew you were thinking it. You know you hide being a bitch very well!"

Everyone was shocked at her behavior. Even Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku soon entered. They heard everything and want very pleased either.

"Kagome what's happening to you?" Sango approached her. Kagome kind of looked like Kikyo. Kagome's grinned stretched ear to ear. 

They heard a ruffling noise in the closet and turned to it. They watched patiently for the door to open. The knob rattles for a few seconds and it sprang open.

Kagome fell to the floor her mouth tapped and she was mumbling. Inuyasha couldn't move he was to confused. Sango ran to her friend and ripped the tape off. Nobody notice how she fell but she didn't car either. She undid the rope around her and charged for Kikyo

"YOU BITCH!" she shouted and pulled Kikyo up by her hair and started to shake her and hit as Kikyo slapped at her to free her

Everyone sat there not helping. Finally Miroku broke it up. Sango held Kagome back and Miroku held Kikyo back.

"She's the one that locked me up in that closet!" she shouted.

"She's lying I'm the real Kagome." They glared and snarled at each. Nobody could tell them apart. They look the same.

Everyone turned to Inuyasha.

"Why are yall looking at me?" Inuyasha was confused then ever! He never understood girls!

"which one is the real Kagome?" They both yelled at the same time not taking their eyes off each other.

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Well…Um…" He hesitated for a moment. He looked at them both and started to think

DUN DUN DUN!! Who will he chose? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Which ones which?

Sorry again…I was sick for 2 weeks and I was in the hospital…so here is the 6th chapter! Hope yall like!

Sango just stood there. She still couldn't believe this was happening. She could tell which one was the real one. Kagome had short hair but Kikyo had long hair. She looked across the room at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha still stood there. He looked over at Miroku for any help but he just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Well to tell the truth I don't know which one is the real Kagome."

The two girls put their hands on their hips and glared at him.

"Inuyasha! You should know that I the real Kagome and she's Kikyo!" The one on the right yelled and pointed to the other.

"Inuyasha. It is I that is Kagome and she is the imposter."

Everyone looked at them and rolled their eyes. They looked back at inuyasha. _**Come on Inuyasha you should know which one is the real Kagome. **_They all thought.

"Hum" Inuyasha thought aloud. "That's it. I solved it"

He walked up to the two and started to tap his chin. "Lets see." He walked up to the one on the left.

"You did something wrong. The real Kagome doesn't talk all proper like you did Kikyo."

Everyone gasped and he and Kagome grinned. Kikyo crossed her arms against her chest and stormed out the room.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and hugged her tight. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you were going to choice her for a second." She sighed.

He laughed. "Honey I would never choice her over you. Never."

He picked up her head and placed his lips on hers and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Kagome's parents just stood there. They were too shocked to say anything. When Inuyasha broke away from the kiss he looked over at them and smiled. He gently helped her up on the hospital bed and laid her there.

"I'm sorry about all that happened. I can't describe how I feel. I just hope that we have your blessing to have this wonderful child." Inuyasha raised his head and looked them in the eyes.

Her parents smiled. Her mom walked up to Inuyasha and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Yes you have our blessing."

Kagome smiled and a tear ran down her face but she blinked it away. "Thank you mom and dad. I will never forget this day."

She gave them a hug and she fell asleep. Miroku and Sango was just sitting there on the chairs watching.

A few days past by and Kagome and Sango was sitting in her room. Kagome had a big dinner with Inuyasha that night.

"I think he's going to ask the big question." Sango giggled messing with a bear Inuyasha gave her 2 valentines ago.

"Maybe he will. That's why I have to look extra hot." She smiled trying to look for a dress. Every dress she tried on made her look hug.

"Sango everything I try on it makes me look hug." She sighed

Sango laughed "That's cause you're pregnant. Here try this one on." She threw her a black silk dress. She approved and tried it on. It fit.

"thanks girlie." She gave her a hug and finished up her hair and make-up. 30 Minutes later she heard a knock on the door and answered it.

"You ready Kagome?" Inuyasha smiled carrying a bouquet of roses and wearing a tux.

"I sure am. Aw thanks for the roses they're pretty." She smiled and put them in a vase and walked with him to his car.

Ok now this is the big date and I think the last chapter…I'm not sure yet but we will see. It isn't going to be that big.


	7. The Engagment

Inuyasha walked to the door of the restaurant with Kagome on his side. She smiled ear to ear. She knew what she was here for but she was still going to act surprised when he asked.

"Your names?" The guy behind the desk asked. "Inuyasha and Kagome" He smiled "Right this way please." The guy lead them to their tables. They sat down and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand.

Kagome looked at their hands and grinned. She was so happy. She had all these thoughts locked into her head.

'Inuyasha this place is so pretty!" She glanced around the place.

He smiled"All more for my pretty girl." Kagome smiled and blushed at the same time. "You're to kind bab."

Inuyasha hunted down the waiter and ordered them red wine. He whispered something into the waiters ear and he nodded and walked to get the drinks. Kagome giggled and excused herself from the table. "I need to freshen up." she got up and walked to the bathroom. _**Must need to call Sango.**_ He laughed.

While in the bathroom Inuyasha got the drinks ready and put the ring in her glass. Kagome does put on some more make-up and fixes her hair. She pulls her cell phone and begins to call Sango.

"You have reached Sango. I'm Unable to answer my phone so leave message and I might get back with you." Beep. "Sango this is Kagome I'm on my date. He is going to ask me! I'll see you when get home." She hung up and walked back to the table.

Inuyasha stood up as she sat in her chair and he sat down after her. She glanced at her glass and saw something floating in the bottom. She just took a drink and it hit her lips.

"Bab there's something in my glass." Inuyasha smiled and gently grabbed her glass. He dipped him finger in her glass and pulled out a 4 carrot diamond ring. Her eyes went wide. He walked over to her and she turned to face him. She watched as he kneeled down in front of her. He grabbed her hand and took a deep breath.

"Kagome I have known you for 2 years know. I have loved you with a love no one else will ever share. We have been through hell and heaven together. We are excepting a baby too. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend eternity with you!"

He took out the ring and began placing it on her finger as he said " Kagome will you be wife?"

A tear ran down her check and hit his hand. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes. Yes Inuyasha I will be your wife."

She jumped out of her seat and hugged him hard. He wiped her tears away and kissed her passionately then he has ever had before. In the background the people clapped for joy. Inuyasha pulled away and smiled. Kagome smiled back and placed forehead against his.

They finished there meals with happy, joyful smiles on their faces. Inuyasha paid and walked her to the car. He helped her in and got in himself, starting the car.

Kagome couldn't help but looked at the ring. Why not? It was HUG. _**What till Sango sees this rock! She'll be so jealous. **_She smiled and leaned against Inuyasha with his arm around her making her feel safe.

They didn't talk much on the way home. When they got to her house she looked up at her window and saw Sango looking down with sad face on. She wondered if Sango and Miroku got in a fight.

Inuyasha help her out the car again. He was always a gentleman around her. He didn't know why though. They both took a big breath and opened her door. They were greeted by yelling and hugs.

"Not so hard mom." Kagome pleaded. Her mom backed up and smiled. "Sorry I'm just so happy. My little girls getting married." Kagome glanced up at Sango who smiled. _**So you told them. **_She laughed to herself. Inuyasha and Kagome kissed at the door and he left and she went to bed dreaming about the day to come. No years to come.

"Sango have you seen my vial?" Kagome yelled to her bridesmaid Sango. A year past and it was her and Inuyasha's wedding day. Sango came running in with it. "Yea here it is." She handed it to her. Kikyo walked in, in her bridesmaid dress. Kagome and Kikyo made up since that day and they have a lot in common.

"Kikyo can you give me and Kagome a second alone please?" Sango asked and Kikyo nodded and left. Kagome turned around "Ok Sango I know you don't like her but she's a really gr…" She got interrupted by Sango kissing her. Kagome was shock.

Sango pulled away and looked at her. "Kagome I have a confession. I love you! I'm bisexual."

Kagome stood there her mouth and eyes wide.

-Dun Dun Dun…..what is Kagome going to do? Is she going to choose her best friend or her love of her life? Tone in next time for chapter 8!!!


	8. Amaya's Here

**-It's the last chapter of the story so enjoy please! And many reviews!-**

Kagome didn't know what to do. "Sango did you just kiss me and confess your love for me?" the room felt like it was spinning.

Sang turned around and nodded "Yes I did. I know I shouldn't have done it. I know you love inuyasha and you're straight. Damn it." She sighed and started to walk out.

Kagome stood there still a little confused and shook her head. "Sango." She yelled touched her shoulder to stop her. "No don't go. You're my best friend in the world. I wouldn't be me without you. I don't care if you're bisexual and love me."

Sango turned around and smiled. "Thank you Kagome." A tear ran down her face and she hugged her tight. Kagome wiped her tear away and kissed her check.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to be with you the way you want it but we can still have sleepovers." They both laughed. Inuyasha knocked on the boor.

"Honey we're ready whenever you are." They heard foot steps leave and Kikyo came in. "Wow look at little Kagome all fat and beautiful." The room filled with laughter. Sango and Kikyo walked beside Kagome down the aisle.

Kagome stopped half way and grabbed her stomach. "My water just broke." Her baby was late and now it besides to come out now. "Someone call 911" Inuyasha got out his cell and dialed 911. The ambulance came and took her away with inuyasha with her telling her to keep breathing.

"Hurry hurry this ones coming." The raced her into the delivering room and inuyasha was the only once that went in with her. "It's ok honey I'm here with you." He stroked her hair and she began to push. She only pushed three times and the baby just popped out.

"Congrats it's a girl." They looked at each other and smiled. "What shall we name her?" Inuyasha asked. "How about Amaya?" He smiled. "I like that, Amaya." The doctors gave her Amaya and they hugged each other as Sango, Godmother, Miroku, Godfather, and the Grandparents came and say the newborn Amaya.

A year and a half past and they finally got married with Amaya being the flower girl. They didn't go on their honeymoon instead they went to Disney world as a family. Soon after that Sango and Miroku expected not one but twins. A boy and a girl. They soon got married and lived happily.

**The End!**

**- I know it didn't turn out that right but still I thought it did. I hope yall liked my story! Please read my other stories to come!-**


End file.
